


你相信命运吗1

by Melissa1214



Series: 你相信命运吗 [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, 亀と山p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1214/pseuds/Melissa1214
Summary: 你相信命运吗1





	你相信命运吗1

补了很多卡咩和亚麻编年，先写个00-06年的流水账吧，80%基于资料编年。

已经记不得第一次见面时的场景了，但他那张完美的脸蛋总是能浮现在我的脑海，世界上怎么会有人即使站在那里就像一幅画一样，真的非常帅气，即使只看一秒就能明白，让身为男生的我也会有心动的感觉呢。

相识后发现回家的方向竟然一样，而且家里相隔的也不远，大概40分钟的距离，所以下班后一起搭乘总武线回家的时光总是特别开心。

有段时间他会让我电话叫他起床，他那还没睡醒慵懒的小奶音也太可爱了吧。

那时我们会交换衣服首饰呢，我们的第一个耳洞都是互相帮忙打的哦，也会经常住到对方家里，他最喜欢妈妈做的奶油炖菜啦，有时留宿在他家时，他会一大早溜进房间把我叫起来陪他去散步，我的起床气其实挺重的，但是看着他那张祈求的脸完全没有办法对他生气呀，有时晚上也会一起去散步，到便利店买点东西，聊聊天。后来我搬家了，第一个来访的也是他呢，在几乎没有什么家具的房里聊天到半夜，第二天一起迟到了。有一次突然想放烟花了就将家里的烟花找出来放了，明明不是放烟花的季节呢，惹得邻居大叔特别生气，那种调皮时心里七上八下的心情让我们特别开心，有时候真的还想要更刺激一点呢。

开心的时光总是过得特别快，可惜后来我们读了不同的高中，渐渐的生活圈子变了，工作也变得忙碌了，似乎不太能经常见到他了，感觉有点寂寞呢。有时见面的时候也说不上话，似乎连眼神的交汇都没有了，超级难过，为什么变冷淡了呢？

事情的转机大概在那一年，被通知要一起拍剧了，还要组成限定组合出道，心情即激动，又有一点害怕，要先于团队出道吗？但如果是和他的话，应该没问题的吧。久违的他主动找我了，约在公园聊聊天，他说了很多对我的不满，原来是这些地方让他疏远我对我那么冷淡吗，完全没有发现呢，大概都是青春期的男孩吧，没想到忍不住和他动了手，但是打完以后，觉得一切归零了，和他相视一笑，握住了他伸过来的手，没想到他力气挺大的。

那之后我们很快就又变得要好了，剧也开拍了，进组后每天日程都很紧凑呢，但是每天和他一起拍剧上综艺的日子超级开心。我们之间似乎存在于某种默契，那家伙完全没有按导演的要求去做嘛，还好我都hold住了他的各种临场发挥。一起担任了综合制作人完成了很多有趣的企划呢，我经常会夸他很帅，他听完那种害羞的表情真的很可爱啊，夸完以后他又充满干劲了呢！那段时间真的经常在一起呢，会一起吃饭一起玩，空闲的时候还会一起窝在车里看DVD，感觉真的是非常相亲相爱吧，有时候一天没见到的话，就会很思念对方呢。他似乎对于家务很苦手呢，不过没关系，我很拿手的，将来的愿望是成为全职主夫哦（笑）。那场表白的戏有点害羞呢，有一次他说我们演唱的主题曲歌词好像描述的两位恋人，之后每次唱这首歌我都感觉微妙了起来呢。电视播出剧情第七集时，收到了他的信息，“感觉很悲伤所以哭了，龟看起来好可怜”.真是傻瓜。快杀青之前有一次他约我出去便利店，结果不知道为什么我们最后却去了读卖乐园，还坐了过山车，真的超级可怕的！杀青后好不舍，有点害怕分离，虽然我们经常觉得还有能量想一起再做点什么，甚至想举办秘密live，但还好《青春amigo》拿到了百万销量，为了庆祝我们打算去冲浪，还有马上要20岁了，还想一起去迪士尼乐园哦。

一起参加了一生只有一次的非常特别的成人礼，并没有特别约定但是那天竟然穿了相似的和服，在大家面前感觉特别显眼呀。那天也来了将近6000人的饭一起见证呢，超级厉害的。真的感觉人生中似乎很多的第一次都是和他一起达成的，或许从我们相遇那一天起，命运的红绳已经将我们连接。p，即使我们的限定组合已经结束，但希望我们的友谊没有结束的一天。


End file.
